Over the past decades, improvements in computers and networking, radiation therapy treatment planning software, and medical imaging modalities (CT, MRI, US, and PET) have been incorporated into radiation therapy practice. Often, devices are used to track the motion and position of the equipment that is used to deliver a treatment. The amount of radiation that is delivered to a patient during a treatment is also monitored in order to deliver the correct dose (e.g., amount of radiation) to the appropriate target treatment area. Typically, equipment and patient position information is gathered via mechanical sensors that are hard-wired to control computers.